


Just the Tip

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing about 'just the tip' is that it's never 'just the tip'.





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve only been hot and heavy for a few minutes and already Keith feels like bursting out of his skin.

“Can I finger you?” He asks breathlessly. Lance is a virgin and Keith doesn’t want to go too far with him the first time but....he _has_ to get inside Lance. Just a little.

“God please yes oh my god,” Lance says, and he fumbles with the button of his jeans. Keith has to help him take his pants off though, and just that little act manages to stir up a lot of feelings within Keith. That Lance is a total virgin, completely new at sharing his body with another person. And trusting Keith with that.

“Cute panties,” Keith smirks at Lance, who blushes and sticks his tongue out at him. He leans forward to flick his own tongue against it, takes advantage of Lance’s surprise and rubs his fingers against the small hard-on, traces down the damp cotton to rub Lance’s hole through it.

“No one’s ever done this to you before, huh?” Keith asks, his hand in Lance’s panties now, gently but firmly rubbing at the head of Lance’s cock with the palm of his hand while tracing the entrance of Lance’s cunt with just the barest touch of his fingertips. He rubs in tight circles, watches Lance’s cock swell and start to extend from its sheath, eager and slutty to be touched some more. “Got their hands on you to play around with your dick while they finger that tight pussy open for a big, hard-”

“Oh my god,” Lance moans and yanks him down while shoving himself out of his panties. They make out like that for a while, biting and sucking at each other’s mouths and tongues while Keith strokes inside Lance’s cunt, while Lance humps and grinds his cock against Keith’s palm and wrist.

Then Lance pulls away from Keith’s mouth enough to blurt out “I - unngh oh my god Keith I need you to fuck me right now. Right now.”

“Can’t,” Keith forces himself to say. “No condom.”

Lance pouts and starts nuzzling against Keith’s ear. “Come on, just the tip, just...just put it in a little bit, just enough to stretch it...you can pull out before you come it’ll be okay, but please, I need to feel you in me,” he sighs deeply, gnaws a little love bite at the crook of Keith’s jaw.

That’s all it takes for Keith to give in, and he unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his dick to press the head of it against Lance’s cunt. Pushes in just the tiniest bit...and loses it, hips jerking forward until he’s balls deep inside Lance and the world just fades away until nothing exists but that tight hot clutch surrounding his cock.

“Oh fuck oh fuck,” Keith gasps. “Sorry...Lance I...fuck,” he groans and fights to keep himself still. He hasn’t fucked up too badly just yet, he just needs to get himself under control and pull out before he comes - or worse knots - and everything will be okay. He’s afraid to move though, and god he’s embarrassed. Lance is supposed to be the virgin here, and yet Keith’s the one close to blowing his load early, just from getting inside him.

Lance starts moving on his own, props himself up on his elbows to push and pull himself back and forth on Keith’s cock. And what a sight that is, watching Lance work that tight virgin pussy up and down his shaft. Keith has to look away, up at the ceiling to regain control.

“Lance…” he tries again feebly, the dimmest hope that Lance will be the one to come to his senses and stop before they go too far. Because so far it looks like Keith won't be the one to do that.

Lance isn’t listening, just biting the knuckle of his index finger and keeps working himself back and forth on Keith’s cock, staring at where they’re joined and Keith lets himself get distracted by that, watches Lance flex and use his dick, clenching around him in tight pulses. Grope at his own chest, tweak at his nipples that peek out every now and again.

“You...you feel so good Keith, I...fuck I can’t believe you’re inside me you feel-” Lance’s words drop off in another heated moan and he grabs Keith’s hand and brings it down between his legs and against his cock, fully unsheathed now, a sweet little morsel that Keith would love to get his mouth on some time.

Keith licks his lips, thinks about how he should have done that instead of this. Gone down on Lance, fucked him with his fingers and tongue instead of his dick. Lance had begged for it though, and while Keith liked to pride himself on not being like most alphas, this was one area where he couldn’t help but be a slave to his nature. Lance had asked for cock and Keith just couldn’t deny him that, and now look where it had got him, having unprotected sex with a virgin omega. Shiro would be so disappointed.

Because of all his fuckups, getting Lance pregnant would have to be at the top of the list. Especially because deep down, Keith really, _really_ liked the thought of it. Knocking Lance up, making his belly big and tits heavy with milk. Like proclaiming to the universe that he had done his job as an alpha, had satisfied his omega and marked him _thoroughly_ , a permanent sign that Lance was _his_ and that everyone who looked at him would know what they had done. That Lance had laid on his back and spread his legs for Keith, let himself get fucked, and knotted, and liked it.

It’s that thought that pushes Keith over the edge and the world fades away to nothing but his orgasm. It rips through him, almost brutal in the way it overtakes him, like everything he is is being drained through his dick in a bright mess of excruciating pleasure. He manages to pull out enough in time so that his knot doesn’t catch and tie Lance to him, but not fast enough to keep from busting the first few spurts deep in Lance’s cunt.

It’s almost agonizing, fully pulling out of Lance, his hips flex forward instinctively, like his dick has a mind of its own and is trying to get back where it belongs, in Lance’s hot tight cunt. He winces when his knot swells, has to wrap a hand and clench it tight to keep it from getting any bigger.

“Whoa,” Lance breathes out, a giddy smile plastered all over his face. He looks good like this, dazed and fucked out with come dribbling out his pussy and staining the sheets. He looks up at Keith through lidded eyes and says “That was...even better than...everything I’d imagined it would be,” in one rushed breath. Keith groans when Lance’s fingers stray downward, and he watches Lance idly finger himself, playing with his creamed little cunt.

“So,” Keith begins slowly. “You’re not like...concerned at all that we just had unprotected sex and that you could get pregnant from this?” Because Keith is very concerned. Like thisclose from actually just screaming out loud and never ever stopping because holy shit he fucked Lance without a condom.

“Nah that’s future Lance’s problem,” Lance says sleepily, like that even makes sense. He pulls his panties up (and Keith’s dick twitches at that, that Lance isn't even going to clean himself up, is going to sleep with Keith's come frothed up in him) and then looks at Keith and rolls his eyes. “Come on, we’ll go to sleep and figure things out in the morning, we’ll be fiiiiine,” he drawls.

Keith isn’t really convinced but he’s tired too. Knotting takes a lot out of him, even when it’s an incomplete and short one. So he follows Lance’s lead and pulls his pants back up before flopping down next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning Keith wakes up to a hysterical Lance screaming and slapping him while saying things like _“I let you nut in my raw pussy oh my god"_ and _“I can’t have a baby I’m basically still a fetus myself”_ and _”Why the fuckshit did you listen to me when I said just the tip, it’s never just the tip Keith!”_

So three hours later (all of which Keith spent getting the ‘I am so disappointed in you” look from Shiro, it sucked) Lance stumbles out of the medical bay.

“Guess who’s not gonna be pregnant bitches!” he cheers and hugs Keith - actually hugs him like he didn’t spend the morning alternating between yelling and hitting him for something that was just as much Lance's fault as it was his own - and then drags him away talking about how they need to celebrate.

“I hope you two learned something from this!” Shiro calls out to them.

Half an hour and another messy creampie later, and no. Keith didn’t learn a goddamn thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith is mostly asleep the next time it happens.

Usually it's oral they surprise each other awake with, but in the morning he groggily wakes up to Lance in his lap bouncing up and down in tight controlled jolts.

Keith groans and halfheartedly moves to push Lance off before he can come inside him, because he is very close to busting his load, but Lance pins his arms down and moves faster.

"I know, I know we shouldn't but just, just hold on a bit longer okay?" Lance begs. "I woke up so fucking wet and I tried to take care of it myself but it didn't work and when I came to get you you were already hard and I-" He breaks off to moan again, grind down harder and take Keith deeper.

Keith licks his lips and "Go on then, take what you need." Steels himself against the tell-tale swells of pleasure that threaten to grow into orgasm with every pulse, with every slide in and out of Lance's cunt.

He likes it when Lance gets like this. All horny and needy to the point where he pins Keith down and treats him like he's just some fuck toy to ride and use until he comes. And Lance delivers on that.

"Lance I'm gonna come," Keith warns. In the back of his mind he knows he could easily push Lance up off him, do the right thing, the responsible thing.

He stays right where he is though. Does what his omega tells him to do.

"Good I wanna feel it in me, fill me up with your come, make my belly fucking bloat with it. Come on do it, fucking _do it_ " Lance snarls and Keith shudders as he helplessly obeys. It feels torn from him, like every tight pulse from Lance's cunt sucks the come out of him, and his hips quiver and jolt up to chase after it, to give him more.

“Oops,” Lance says, breathless from his own orgasm and without a hint of any actual guilt. He looks down where Keith’s still buried in him to the hilt, come starting to leak out from where they're joined. “My bad, that one’s on me. Or uh, in me I guess,” he laughs.

* * *

Shiro doesn't find it as funny, and makes it very clear to Keith while Lance is in the med bay again.

“You two can’t keep doing this Keith, you’ve gotten lucky but eventually Lance is going to get pregnant and then what?” He says.

Keith squirms under the heat of Shiro’s glare. He knows what he’s getting at, that they’d have to make the choice of having an abortion or having a baby and that either decision is going to be equally difficult for them, if for different reasons. Especially since the decision's most likely to be an abortion, what with the whole liberating the known universe from a tyrannical dictator thing and all. Not exactly the greatest environment to raise a baby in after all.

"You know you could just _not_ come in him, when you fuck him, right?" Shiro asks. "I'm seriously asking because at this point I genuinely don't know if you don't know that you don't actually have to blow your load in him."

“He wanted me to finish inside him,” Keith mutters as a feeble defense. “I just...I can’t help it, when he begs like that I just wanna give him whatever he wants.”

 _“So fuck him in the ass!”_ Shiro says, voice strained with exasperation. “This is literally the most avoidable problem you could possibly have. Literally all you had to do was _not_ come in him. You could have come on his face, on his tits, on or in his ass, literally everywhere else on or in him except his vagina. Barring that, you don't even have to fuck him, you could jerk him off, eat him out, let him sit on your face while he sucks you off, or fuck around a number of different ways without the risk of pregnancy,” Shiro lists, giving Keith a sudden and uncomfortable boner.

“Lance said it was supposed to be just the tip,” is all he can offer in lame defense.

“It’s never just the tip Keith.”

"Okay and I know that now so I'm not gonna fall for it again, I promise," Keith says, firm in his resolve.

* * *

He falls for it again three weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there won't be more, y'all is toxic


End file.
